Fury and Laothing in Jump City
by Tprinces
Summary: Robin takes Star to a rave and one thing leads to another. II is up! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

HOW YA'LL DOIN'! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Ya'll ROCK! Ok, this is my first "mature" story, (yes, there's a lemon) so, be gentle. ; ) PS, I couldn't think of a better title. RobxStar, one shot.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE STINKEN' TITANS!

**Fury and Loathing in Jump City**

Starfire held on tight to Robin's waist as the motorcycle speed along the road. She didn't know where they were going, exactly. Robin simply said it would be fun. She was excited, but a little nervous. But, she trusted Robin.

The wind flew through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. Robin grinned and drove up to an old warehouse. The lights from the windows changed from pink to green and Star could hear pounding music on the inside.

Robin parked the bike out front and escorted Starfire to the front door. A very buff guy stopped them.

"You on da list, buddy?" he asked Robin. Robin gave a half-grin and showed him his communicator. His eyes went wide. "Oh! You two are Titans? I'm sorry – I didn't realize – I mean –" he cleared his throat. "I hope you have a good time, Mr. Robin, Miss Starfire," then he opened the door.

Star giggled. She had never been called "Miss Starfire" before.

Robin grabbed her hand and took her inside to the pounding music and strobe lights. It reminded her of the time Blackfire had taken them to a party, but this party was – different – somehow. There were some people dancing while others were making out by the bar. Some couples were heading to back rooms. And people dressed differently, too. Many wore large, floppy hats and pacifiers around their necks.

"You ever been to a rave before?" Robin asked her. He practically had to yell.

"No," she yelled back.

"Come on!" Then he pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance all over the place. And, although she was a little intimidated by this "rave", she quite enjoyed herself. Soon, she was sweaty and out of breath. Robin was, too.

"I'm gonna go get us some water," he shouted. "Stay here, ok?" She nodded and he left.

She caught her breath, waiting for her friend to come back. As she did, a bunch of guys, who were eyeing her previously, came over to her. They circled her like vultures.

"Hey, baby," one of them said. "How you doin' ?"

"Fine," she said, nervously.

"Yes you are," remarked another boy.

"You new here?" said the first.

"Yes." The boys smirked at each other. "Who are you?"

"Oh, we're – greeters," said the boy. "Yeah, greeters. See, we greet new comers."

"Oh."

"Yeah. See, we take them back to those rooms over there and, uh, 'greet' them." The group chuckled. Starfire didn't see what was funny. "And I believe _you_ are a new comer."

"Yes?" Starfire was nervous. The group was closing in on her.

"Well, then I think it's time for you to be 'greeted'." Two of them grabbed her arms.

"Perhaps I should tell my friend –"

"He knows the rules. Besides, I'm sure you won't be missed." Her eyes grew wide. They took her to the back and pushed her into a room. It had no windows, no source of light except for the florescent, blue light, shining in the corner. It had no furniture, save a bed in the corner.

She looked at the group. "I truly believe I should retrieve my friend." They blocked the door.

"You'll see him in a minute," said the first boy. He seamed to be the leader of the group. He pushed her down on the mattress.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fearfully.

"Having a little fun."

So? Wadja think? Like or hate? Flames are welcome, but not wanted (wink wink, nudge nudge) Pleze R&R!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Now, here's II.

**II**

Robin walked over to the place where Starfire was supposed to be. When she wasn't there, Robin began to worry. She was supposed to wait right here. Why wasn't she there…?

Robin asked a guy who was dancing if he'd seen her.

"Oh, the red-head?" he said. "Yeah. She went to the back rooms with a bunch of guys. It didn't look like she wanted to, though."

"Thanks," he said. Then he ran to the back rooms.

He opened a back room door, and there was Starfire, held down by four guys, completely naked, while a fifth guy was in the process of taking his pants off! With out warning, Robin sprang into action.

He took out his bo staff and began kicking and punching all over the place. The guys tried to fight back, but rage had given Robin a whole new burst of energy.

One guy tried to hold him while another punched him in the stomach. But, before the guy had the chance to even blink, let alone strike, Robin jumped in an air born back flip that released the guy's grip, kicked the other guy in the jaw, and knocked them both to the ground. Another guy pulled out a knife. Robin did a full round kick and knocked the knife to the other side of the room. Then he kneed him in the groin. Another guy tried to put him in a full-nelson, but then, Robin took his hands and pulled him by his head and threw him on the ground. Then, he took his bo staff and pinned the leader against the wall.

"Whoa, buddy –!" Robin put his face right in front of his.

"If I ever," he threatened, "catch you hurting her again, you're going to wish you had never been born!"

"Listen, buddy, nothen' happened! We were just getten' to the fun part when you – agh!" Robin pushed his staff hard to where his captive couldn't breath.

"Consider yourself warned," he growled. Then he released him and he scampered out of the room like a frightened mouse. Robin turned to look at Starfire and he froze.

During the battle, Starfire had been so enchanted by Robin's skill that she had forgotten everything else.

She was sitting on the bed, wide-eyed. Her legs were turned one direction, one on top of the other. One hand was behind them, while the other propped herself up for support.

_God, she's beautiful_ Robin thought. Then, she realized she was naked and clutched her knees to her chest. Robin averted his eyes and picked up her cloths.

"Here," he said, handing them to her. "I wont look." Then he turned around as she dressed. When she was done, Robin looked at her and asked her if she was ok.

"Yes," she said. "I am undamaged."

"Are you sure? They didn't hurt you? Did they touch you?" Even though he was wearing his mask, she could see the worry in his eyes.

"No."

"All right." He took her hand. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

So, there's II! III will be along, shortly. I hoped y'all liked it! Please R&R! Pleeeeezeeeee?

Luv ya,

Tprinces.


	3. Chapter 3

BUYA! I got reviews! Awesome. Many of you had questions in your reviews like "Why didn't she fight back?" and "Where's it going now?". But, don't worry, this chapter will sum it all up.

**III**

Starfire held on to Robin's waist as a small tear trailed down her cheek. They were riding the R-cycle back to the tower, and Star was thinking about what had happened. Oh, she had been so _stupid_. Why did she always act so dumb?

When they got to the empty Tower (the rest of the team had gone to Stone City to help Bumblebee and her team out with tower malfunctions), Robin once again asked if she was alright.

"I am fine." She looked down shamefully. "Robin, what were they doing?"

He looked at her. "You don't even know what they were trying to do?" She looked at him with her innocent eyes, now brimmed with tears. She slowly shook her head.

"They were – trying to rape you." She stared into his masked eyes. "You don't know what that is, do you?" She burst into tears and collapsed on his shoulder. He held her and petted her head with a gloved hand.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. "It's ok, it's ok. Don't cry. Shhhhh. Every thing's all right. I'm here. It's ok." He slowly rocked her back and forth.

They stayed there for many minutes, until Star calmed down. Still in his grasp, she lifted her tear streaked head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"It's something – bad – that boys do to girls." He sighed. "It's when a boy has sex with a girl, but the girl doesn't want to."

"Oh," she looked down. "On my planet we call it kubnar."

"Well, it's pretty much the same thing."

"But, on my planet, kubnar is not a bad thing."

"Oh, well it can be a good thing here, too. But that's only when the two people want to and have talked about it, first."

"Oh. So Earth girls _do_ get the urge for kubnar as well as Earth boys?"

"Yes." Robin's mouth was dry.

"Then, have you gotten the urge for kubnar, as well?" There was a silence. Their eyes were locked. His heart was racing. Her adrenalin was pumping. Then, unable to bare the silence any longer, Robin kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, hungry for more. In reply, she snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him harder.

She backed him up into a wall, never breaking the kiss. He then pushed off the wall and guided her through the hallway. This time she was against the wall, right next to Robin's door. Starfire rolled over so that Robin was now against his door.

Robin's arm flailed about until it found what it was looking for.

He pushed a button that let them into his room. They nearly toppled inside.

They each took off their foot where and then broke the kiss. Starfire pushed him on his bed and smiled. She sat in his lap, wrapped her legs around him and kissed him again. He moaned against her lips and rubbed his hands up and down her back. Then he pushed her down on the pillow and began kissing her again.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over him. She stopped to admire his build. She smiled and traced a finger down his muscles. His strong chest shuddered at her delicate touch. He gave a breathy laugh and took off his mask. She grinned broadly and they kissed again.

Robin's hands went under her back and he took off her midriff top. He kissed her neck as she pulled off his tights, revealing white boxer shorts. He then pulled off her skirt and panties. He took off his own under where and then stopped. Starfire looked at him.

"Star," he said, breathless. "Are you sure you want this? I love you, I always have, and I want this more than anything else in the world. But I don't want to take advantage of you. Think. Is this what you really want?"

Starfire stared into his eyes. She knew she would never want anything more.

"I am sure, Robin. I want this. I love you."

"Are you positive?"

Star laced her fingers through his hair. She pulled him closer and kissed him. He gave another breathy laugh and looked down on the girl he loved…

Robin opened his eyes. He felt very relaxed. He looked over and saw a beautiful Tameranian princess sleeping soundly be his side. His arm was around her and her hands were under her head, half of which was on his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, then he happily drifted back to sleep.

So? So? SO? Do you like it? Please R&R. Before I go, though, I'd like to clear a few things up. Starfire didn't fight those guys for two reasons. 1) She didn't know what they were doing and 2), if it e\was some kind of Earth greeting, she didn't want to mess it up and be a reject of society. And, the reason why the chapters were short, was because I never intended them to be in chapters. OK then.

Luv ya

Tprinces


End file.
